Jessie (Pokémon)
'Jessie '(Japonês: Musashi) é um membro do Equipe Rocket, mais especificamente parte de um trio com James e Meowth, que segue Ash e seus amigos no anime Pokémon, geralmente tentando roubar o Pikachu de Ash. No anime Na série principal História Pre-series A mãe de Jessie, Miyamoto, era uma agente de alto escalão da Equipe Rocket. Quando Jessie tinha cerca de cinco anos, Miyamoto partiu em uma missão nos Andes para gravar a voz do indescritível Pokémon Mew. No entanto, depois que Miyamoto desapareceu, Jessie foi colocada em um lar adotivo que tinha muito pouco dinheiro. Houve momentos em que ela não teve escolha a não ser comer neve por falta de comida. Como Jessie era muito pequena na época, ela não sabia que era pobre e achou que comer neve era uma coisa agradável de se fazer. Em Crossing Paths, foi revelado que ela tinha uma queda por um garoto com quem estudara, chamado Astin, que estava saindo para se tornar um Coordenador de Pokémon e que tem uma contraparte atual com um nome semelhante. Ela se recusou a ir com ele porque ela e dois amigos estavam treinando para se tornarem ídolos pop. Infelizmente, enquanto seus dois amigos passaram, a audição de Jessie não correu bem e seus sonhos de ídolo foram anulados. Quando ela tinha idade suficiente, ela saiu de casa para se tornar uma enfermeira Pokémon. No entanto, ela não pôde ir a uma escola regular de enfermagem e frequentou a Escola de Enfermagem Pokémon, destinada a Chansey. Ela era bastante habilidosa em coisas como curativos e até mostrou a Chansey como fazê-lo. Ela rapidamente se tornou uma boa amiga dessa Chansey. No entanto, como ela própria não era Chansey, Jessie não podia fazer coisas como usar Sing para acalmar os Pokémon, em vez de adormecer. Por fim, ela não conseguiu se formar e, no dia da formatura, simplesmente fez as malas e foi embora. Quando ela estava saindo, Chansey foi até ela e ofereceu o chapéu de enfermeira, mas Jessie se recusou a pegá-lo. Chansey então quebrou o pingente em forma de ovo que obteve como prova de se formar ao meio e deu metade a Jessie, para que eles tivessem algo para se lembrar. No episódio Ignorância é Blissey, Jessie se reuniu com a mesma Chansey, que desde então evoluiu para uma Blissey. Na School of Hard Knocks, Jessie e James disseram a Meowth que, enquanto estavam na escola Pokémon Tech dos Pokémon Trainers, ambos receberam as pontuações mais baixas da história da escola. Mais tarde, a escola trouxe lembranças ruins para Jessie e James. Depois disso, como revelado em The Bridge Bike Gang, Jessie e James se juntaram a uma gangue de bicicleta em Sunnytown, onde Jessie era conhecida por balançar uma corrente acima da cabeça enquanto andava de bicicleta, adquirindo os apelidos "Big Jess" e "Chainer Jessie". Foi revelado no Spring Fever que ela era supostamente uma modelo em um ponto. Ao chegar ao porto de Littleroot Town em Hoenn Alone, Jessie indicou que já havia estado na cidade algum dia antes e se referia a ela como "a cidade cujas cores nunca mudarão", embora ela não tenha elaborado mais nada. Algum tempo antes de ingressar na Team Rocket, Jessie obteve um passe de concurso na região de Hoenn. Também durante os anos anteriores à Team Rocket, ela teve vários namorados, todos os quais a deixaram e / ou a trataram mal. Em Xatu, o Futuro, ela revelou que já havia trabalhado em uma estação de TV como a garota do tempo. Em From Cradle to Save, foi revelado que ela já foi ninja. Devido a conflitos no cânone entre os episódios de Kanto e Johto e o episódio especial Training Daze, o que aconteceu entre Jessie e James após a gangue de bicicletas é desconhecido. O que se sabe, como mostrado no episódio especial, é que eles se juntaram ao Equipe Rocket separadamente e foram inicialmente hostis depois de serem agrupados com Meowth, mas rapidamente se tornaram amigos e se tornaram bons amigos. A integrante do Equipe Rocket, Wendy, guardou rancor contra Jessie por não pagar por uma bebida (fazendo Wendy pagar), mas se vingou quando acrescentou a cobrança à conta geral do Equipe Rocket de Jessie. (No entanto, Jessie revelou a Meowth e James mais tarde que ela nem gostava de smoothies de frutas por algum motivo.) Original Series Jessie fez sua estréia no anime em Pokémon Emergency. Ao lado de James e Meowth, eles focam seus olhos nos Pokémon feridos no Centro de Pokémon Viridian. Enviando seus Ekans e Koffing do balão Meowth, eles rapidamente alcançaram o Pokémon Center, que tinha apenas a enfermeira Joy, Ash e Misty dentro. Antes que eles pudessem roubar qualquer Pokémon, no entanto, o Pikachu de Ash, que se uniu a muitos outros Pikachu no Centro Pokémon, usou um ataque elétrico, causando a explosão de todo o Centro Pokémon. Foi aqui que o Equipe Rocket decidiu capturar Pikachu, considerando-o um Pokémon excepcionalmente poderoso, e estabeleceu como objetivo capturá-lo. Em Electric Shock Showdown, depois de ouvir que Pikachu lutaria para defender sua própria honra e a de Ash, o trio foi inspirado a torcer por Pikachu antes de sua revanche contra o Raichu do líder do ginásio do Vermilion, Raichu. No Pokémon Punchy, Jessie entrou no P1 Grand Prix depois de roubar as roupas de Giant e Hitmonlee. Ela usou as roupas de Giant como disfarce. Ela não conseguiu como Hitmonlee perdeu para Primeape. Em Princess vs. Princess, Jessie participou do Festival da Princesa. Ela pegou um Lickitung de antemão quando foi pego roubando coisas do Team Rocket com a língua, alegando lidar com isso mais tarde. Jessie competiu no concurso do Princess Festival, mas foi eliminada por Misty, apesar de seu Lickitung quase derrotar toda a equipe que Misty usou. No The Ultimate Test, Jessie decidiu fazer o Exame de Admissão da Liga Pokémon para ver se poderia participar da Conferência do Indigo Plateau e adicionar essa conquista ao seu currículo. No entanto, durante o teste teórico, ela se levantou e começou a discutir com o instrutor, o que a levou a ser expulsa. Em Wobbu-Palooza!, ela lutou contra os agressores do Wobbuffet Festival com seu Wobbuffet e os derrotou sozinho. Quando ela, James e Meowth estavam saindo do festival, eles foram pegos com comida roubada do festival. Ash e seus amigos os derrotaram facilmente e pegaram a comida de volta. Em Control Freak!, ela usava uma máscara e um cetro antigos pertencentes a uma rainha de muito tempo atrás. Usando os itens, Jessie possuía alguns Pokémon que ela escolheu, exceto Golbat, que aparentemente não foi afetado. Ela estava prestes a se safar dos itens, mas o recém-evoluído Crobat de Brock cortou o Dig-a-tron e a separou da máscara e do cetro. Série Advanced Generation A partir de Hoenn, Jessie se tornou coordenadora de Pokémon, participando de todos os concursos que pudesse. Ela frequentemente chegava à rodada de batalha, mas geralmente perdia lá. Embora Jessie participasse principalmente de todos os concursos de Hoenn e Kanto, ela perdeu em todos eles, se foi a primeira partida das rodadas de batalha ou as finais. Nos concursos de Kanto, Jessie se disfarçou de Jessebella (em japonês: Musa-pyon) vestindo um vestido vermelho e óculos. Eventualmente, Ash, Brock, Max e May descobriram sua verdadeira identidade no último concurso. Durante o Grande Festival de Kanto, Jessie se vestiu de Jessadia (bonita musalin) e usava óculos, meias brancas compridas, vestido amarelo e laranja, e tinha cabelos trançados. Ela trabalhou lá como locutora e assistente de Lilian Meridian; A própria Lilian disse que realmente não gostava do estilo de Jessadia, mas reconheceu seu talento. Em Fora do Caminho Invencível, Jessie entrou na Orientação Pokémon da Ilha Potpourri com Meowth como seu parceiro Pokémon. A dupla teve problemas para encontrar os postos de controle e decidiu abandonar a competição. Eles planejavam deixar James e seu Mime Jr. colecionarem os cinco selos, pensando que James compartilharia a amostra do prêmio de frutas com eles. Para garantir a vitória de James, eles cavaram várias armadilhas em toda a ilha, a fim de retardar os outros competidores. Quando James foi declarado vencedor, Jessie teve certeza de que comeria algumas frutas. No entanto, James estava mais interessado na medalha Pokémon Teamwork e ele concordou em doar os frutos depois que a enfermeira Joy pediu, para grande decepção de Jessie. O estilo estranho do concurso de Jessie chamou a atenção de Harley, e eles rapidamente começaram uma espécie de amizade durante o concurso da cidade de Mulberry. Harley estava determinada a sabotar as chances de May conseguir sua fita final, e se juntou ao Equipe Rocket, até dando a Jessie seu Pokémon para emprestar para o evento. Jessie perdeu para maio na rodada final, para grande aborrecimento de Harley. Mais tarde, em A imbatível leveza de ver !, Harley sugeriu que Jessie o acompanhasse até Johto para competir nos concursos. Ela recusou a oferta, admitindo que já estava comprometida com a Equipe Rocket. Série Diamond & Pearl Em Two Degrees of Separation!, Giovanni aprovou os planos do trio de montar o Equipe Rocket em Sinnoh. Em Montando um ataque de coordenador!, Jessie se disfarçou de Jessilina (japonesa: Candy Musalina) para competir no concurso de Pokémon da cidade Jubilife. Quando os resultados foram anunciados em Arrival of a Rival !, foi demonstrado que o desempenho de Jessie havia garantido a ela um lugar no segundo turno, onde ela perdeu para Zoey e seu Glameow nas finais. O disfarce adotado para o Concurso Jubilife foi usado em todos os concursos oficiais de Pokémon que Jessie entrou na região de Sinnoh e na Hearthome Collection. Depois de resgatar o Aipom de Ash de cair de um penhasco em Empréstimos contra a má fé!, Jessie conseguiu convencer Ash a emprestar Aipom para um Concurso informal de Pokémon que seria realizado em uma pequena vila como parte de um festival. Jessie então decidiu praticar para a competição, pedindo à Aipom para mostrar todos os seus movimentos. A sessão de treinamento de Jessie valeu a pena quando ela avançou facilmente para a segunda rodada do concurso, onde enfrentou Dawn e seu Pachirisu. Durante sua batalha, Jessie usou uma combinação de concursos para perder os pontos de Dawn antes de comandar Aipom para atacar Pachirisu com Focus Punch, o que fez com que os Pokémon do tipo Elétrico desmaiassem, eliminando Dawn do concurso e dando a Jessie sua primeira vitória no concurso. No Equipe Shocker!, Jessie participou do Concurso Solaceon com seu Dustox. O desempenho deles deixou os três juízes, Raoul Contesta, Sr. Sukizo e Nurse Joy, muito impressionados, pois o coordenador e o Pokémon estavam em sincronia. Isso garantiu a Jessie um lugar na Rodada de Batalha, onde ela rapidamente chegou à final. Lá, Jessie enfrentou Kenny e seu Prinplup usando seu Dustox. Ela conseguiu vencer a batalha aproveitando as técnicas de Kenny, tendo usado os movimentos de Prinplup para favorecê-la Dustox. Essa vitória deu a Jessie sua primeira fita do concurso. Em Crossing Paths, Jessie estava no meio de uma sessão de treinamento nas margens de um lago de montanha quando seu Dustox se distraiu e voou para longe. Jessie correu atrás dela e a encontrou com um brilhante Dustox pertencente a um treinador chamado Austin. Austin contou a Jessie sobre o Dustox Crossing, uma época em que Dustox se reúne no lago e faz dupla antes de voar sobre o Monte. Coronet em direção ao campo de flores Dustox, onde começam suas famílias. Depois de ouvir isso e perceber a paixão de Dustox por Dustox, em Austin, Jessie lembrou-se dos dias de escola em que se apaixonou por um garoto chamado Astin. Um dia, Astin decidiu deixar a cidade para se tornar um coordenador superior e convidou Jessie a acompanhá-lo, mas Jessie recusou a oferta. Até hoje, Jessie se pergunta como seria sua vida se ela se juntasse a Astin em sua jornada. Jessie estava determinada a impedir que Dustox cometesse o mesmo erro, e decidiu libertá-la para que ela pudesse participar do Crossing com o Dustox de Austin. Quando Dustox se recusou a sair, Jessie quebrou o Poké Ball de Dustox, dizendo a Dustox para seguir seu coração. Enquanto Dustox se afastava com seu parceiro, Jessie lembrou-se do tempo que passaram juntos antes de chamar Dustox dizendo-lhe para se apaixonar por todo o coração e fazer isso pelos dois. Em Our Cup Runneth Over!, Jessie anunciou seus planos de ingressar na Wallace Cup e disse que iria dedicar sua performance ao seu lançamento do Dustox. Ela também decidiu procurar Wallace, pensando que conhecer Wallace aumentaria suas chances de ganhar o Concurso Pokémon especial com o nome dele. Depois de encontrá-lo, ela lhe mostrou seu Seviper vestido como Milotic e pediu que ele lhe concedesse alguns pontos de bônus durante a Copa Wallace. Mais tarde, ela assistiu Wallace fazer uma apresentação com seu Milotic e pediu que ele ensinasse Aqua Ring a seu Seviper, mas Wallace disse que Seviper não conseguia aprender a jogada. Quando Jessie entrou na Wallace Cup em Organizando as boas-vindas dos heróis!, ela contava com James e Meowth para garantir que seria ela quem levaria o Aqua Ribbon para casa, pois acreditava que eles haviam traçado um esquema para ela vencer a cidade de Solaceon. Concurso Pokémon. No entanto, eles admitiram a ela que não usavam truques na época e disseram que ela ganhou a fita Solaceon sozinha, graças às suas habilidades como coordenadora de Pokémon. Mais tarde, Jessie usou Wobbuffet na primeira rodada da Copa Wallace. Ela começou a performance correndo em direção a Wobbuffet enquanto ele a corria usando Counter. Quando os dois colidiram no meio do palco, Jessie foi enviada voando no ar. Ela então terminou aterrissando em cima da cabeça de Wobbuffet, mas não conseguiu impressionar o painel de juízes. Por esse motivo, Jessie não passou do estágio de desempenho. Jessie reapareceu na Wallace Cup em sua persona anunciadora do concurso "Jessadia", entrevistando coordenadores nos bastidores. Em Shield with a Twist!, Jessie descobriu que um concurso de Pokémon seria realizado na cidade de Majolica e decidiu participar. Depois de avançar para o segundo turno, onde conseguiu derrotar todos os seus adversários, Jessie ganhou a prestigiada Majolica Ribbon, sua segunda fita do concurso em geral. Em Dressed for Jess Success!, Jessie estava determinada a ganhar sua terceira fita do concurso. No entanto, ela estava doente e incapaz de participar do Concurso Lilypad, então ela convenceu James a se vestir de Jessilina e competir em seu lugar. Ela assistiu toda a competição na televisão, na qual James conseguiu derrotar Dawn nas semifinais. Jessie competiu contra vários coordenadores no concurso de Pokémon da cidade vizinha, ensinando o professor aluno!. Ela conseguiu passar pelo estágio de desempenho e conseguiu derrotar cada um de seus oponentes no estágio de batalha, vencendo o evento com a ajuda de seu Seviper e ganhando a fita de vizinhança, sua quarta fita de concurso no geral. Em Dawn of a Royal Day!, Jessie entrou no Arrowroot Contest esperando ganhar sua quinta e última fita. Sem saber que Dawn e a princesa Salvia haviam trocado de lugar durante o dia, ela ficou perplexa ao ver Dawn nos bastidores, pois Dawn já havia completado sua exigência de competir no Grande Festival. Durante a primeira rodada, ela apresentou uma performance que garantiu sua progressão para o estágio de batalha. Lá, ela rapidamente chegou à final, onde se viu diante de uma Salvia disfarçada. Usando seu Seviper contra o Togekiss de Salvia, Salvia conseguiu voltar depois de ouvir algumas palavras encorajadoras do verdadeiro Amanhecer, derrotando Jessie e ganhando a Fita de Araruta. Mais tarde, Salvia se aproximou de Jessie nos bastidores e deu a ela a fita do concurso como um sinal de gratidão por sua batalha nas finais. Jessie estava confusa e furiosa por receber o que chamou de pena de Ribbon. Ela estava prestes a jogar fora o Ribbon, mas James a convenceu a mantê-lo para que ela pudesse participar do Grande Festival; como ela havia obtido sua quinta feira justa e certificada, agora estava qualificada para competir. Jessie entrou no Grande Festival de Sinnoh em Last Call - First Round!. Quando os resultados foram anunciados, foi revelado que Jessie estava entre os 32 coordenadores que avançavam para as batalhas do concurso. Em Opostos Interativos!, ela derrotou seu primeiro oponente no Estágio de Batalha com a ajuda de Yanmega e Seviper. Depois de avançar para as semifinais da competição em Coming Full-Festival Circle!, ela usou seu Seviper e Carnivine para enfrentar Dawn e Buneary e Cyndaquil. Apesar de seus esforços, ela acabou perdendo a batalha. Após sua perda para Dawn, Jessie ficou furiosa quando seu sonho de se tornar Coordenador Superior foi destruído. Independentemente disso, ela disse a Dawn que, desde que fora derrotada por ela, não a perdoaria enquanto vivesse se Dawn não acabasse como Coordenadora Superior, mostrando assim que Jessie estava torcendo por Dawn, apesar de os dois serem rivais. Quando Dawn perdeu para Zoey na final do Grande Festival de A Grand Fight for Winning!, Jessie ficou furiosa e decidiu que tinha terminado os concursos de Pokémon. Ela então descartou seu traje de Jessilina antes de ir embora. Nenhum dos personagens principais aprendeu que Jessie e Jessilina eram a mesma pessoa. Best Wishes series Na série Cumprimentos, Jessie, James e Meowth foram enviados para a região de Unova sob ordens de Giovanni, depois de terem sido promovidos em Memories are Made of Bliss!. Agora vestindo uniformes pretos em vez dos anteriores brancos, Jessie e James, juntamente com Meowth, seguiram várias missões que Giovanni lhes deu por meio de outras pessoas. Para impedir que eles recebessem muita atenção, Giovanni não permitiu que seus outros Pokémon fossem enviados a eles, apenas fazendo com que eles usassem Pokémon nativos da Unova. Sem o conhecimento dos dois, Giovanni não tinha certeza de que seriam bem-sucedidos; no entanto, ele vê que a presença deles na região forçará o Equipe Plasma a se revelar. Em Batalha pelo amor aos tipos de insetos!, Jessie e James foram informados de que não havia mais missões para eles atualmente. Depois disso, eles voltaram a usar seus uniformes brancos. O trio parece ser mais sério e é muito menos cômico do que antes. Eles também aparecem com muito menos frequência do que nas séries anteriores. Junto com James e Meowth, Jessie reapareceu em New Places ... Familiar Faces!, voltando ao seu plano original de pegar o Pikachu de Ash. Eles também adicionaram novos Pokémon ao seu time, com Jessie pegando um Frillish em algum momento antes de se encontrar com Ash e companhia. No entanto, ela é forçada a entregá-lo e seu Woobat para Giovanni em The Dream Continues! sob o pretexto de que ela os capturou para ele. Ela também recuperou Wobbuffet como parte de sua equipe no episódio. XY series Jessie voltou mais uma vez na série XY, seguindo Ash para a região de Kalos. Em Kalos, Jessie se tornou uma produtora de Pokémon, competindo sob os pseudônimos Jessilee e Jessileia (japonês: ム サ ヴ av Musavie). Em A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Giovanni aprovou o plano do trio de roubar o máximo de Pokémon raros e poderosos que pudessem em Kalos. Na floresta de bambu!, ela pegou um Pumpkaboo. Em A Showcase Debut!, Jessie entrou no Showcase Pokémon Rookie Class que estava sendo realizado em Coumarine City. Na primeira rodada, ela competiu contra Shauna e Alouette usando seu Pumpkaboo, que ela usava como espantalho. Jessie, no entanto, tinha entendido mal o que ela pretendia fazer, pois o objetivo do Showcase era mostrar a beleza do Pokémon, enquanto ela havia escolhido tornar Pumpkaboo o mais assustador possível. Como resultado, ela foi a artista menos votada e, portanto, foi eliminada da competição. Em uma bifurcação na estrada! A Parting of the Ways!, Jessie e Wobbuffet se perderam depois de explodir ao tentar roubar Pikachu. Enquanto ela e Wobbuffet procuravam James e Meowth, eles encontraram uma escuridão selvagem que Jessie tentou enxotar empurrando areia, mas, em vez disso, usou Stun Spore nela e Wobbuffet, fazendo com que caíssem em um rio próximo. Jessie e Wobbuffet foram salvos por afogamento pelo Dr. White e sua mulher Wobbuffet. O Dr. White levou Jessie e Wobbuffet de volta à clínica para se recuperar. Lá, Jessie notou que os dois Wobbuffet tinham uma conexão e começou a se apaixonar pelo Dr. White. Mais tarde, depois de ser descoberta por Ash e seus amigos, Jessie confidenciou a eles que ela havia terminado com o Team Rocket. Sem o conhecimento de Jessie, James e Meowth estavam ouvindo a conversa, mas eles não fizeram nada para tentar impedi-la. Depois de perceber que o Dr. White não tinha sentimentos por ela, e aprendendo que Pumpkaboo, Inkay e Meowth foram capturados por um Pokémon Hunter, Jessie decidiu deixar Wobbuffet para trás e salvar seus amigos. Enquanto ela resgatava suas amigas, Wobbuffet voltou para ela e a ajudou. No final do episódio, ela foi vista segurando flores que o Dr. White deu a ela de presente, mas decidiu ficar com as amigas. Em Performing with Fiery Charm!, Jessie tentou ganhar sua primeira Princess Key competindo no Dendemille Rookie Class Showcase. Durante a apresentação do tema, ela foi vista assando alguns Poké Puffs para os juízes, juntamente com Meowth e Wobbuffet. Meowth ouviu os sabores que os Pokémon dos juízes preferiam e disse a Jessie para lhe dar uma vantagem. Como resultado, os três foram capazes de avançar para o Freestyle Performance. Lá, eles apresentaram uma performance que impressionou Delilah e alguns outros membros da platéia. No entanto, não foi o suficiente para trazer Jessie a vitória. Em um comércio de festival! Adeus ao Festival?, Jessie e seus colegas membros do Team Rocket compareceram ao Gourgeist Festival, durante o qual ela se vestiu de Mismagius. Ela conheceu um homem chamado Conde Pumpka que tinha um Pumpkaboo que se apaixonara por Jessie. O conde Pumpka se ofereceu para trocar seu Mawile por Jessie Pumpkaboo, e depois de ouvir que Mawile poderia Mega Evolve, Jessie ficou muito animada e uma briga estourou entre Jessie e Pumpkaboo. Como resultado da luta, Jessie concordou com o comércio. Assim que o Conde Pumpka chamou Pumpkaboo, ela evoluiu, o que fez com que Pumpkaboo do Conde Pumpka perdesse o interesse por ela. Depois de se lembrar de todos os bons momentos que teve com Pumpkaboo, Jessie quis trocar os dois Pokémon de volta, com os quais o Conde Pumpka concordou. Durante uma decolagem, que aconteceu como resultado da luta com Ash e seus amigos, Jessie estava abraçando Gourgeist o tempo todo, feliz por tê-la de volta. Jessie entrou no Showcase Pokémon Couriway Town em A Dancing Debut!, onde conseguiu superar a Performance Temática, que consistia em assar Poké Puffs enquanto apresentava uma performance simultaneamente, com a ajuda de Meowth e Wobbuffet. Durante a Freestyle Performance, ela realizou uma rotina de dança ao lado de Gourgeist e Wobbuffet, que animaram o público. Quando a rodada terminou e a platéia foi convidada a votar no Artista que apresentava o melhor desempenho, a maioria votou em Jessie, que ganhou sua primeira princesa Key do Monsieur Pierre como recompensa. No Party Dancecapades!, Jessie e seus membros da equipe decidiram participar de uma festa de dança organizada por Monsieur Pierre. Depois de ver Serena e suas amigas entrarem, Meowth notou que seria uma chance perfeita de pegar Pikachu. Jessie, no entanto, decidiu abandonar esses planos em favor de ir à festa de dança e decidiu que James seria seu encontro, enquanto Gourgeist decidiu que Inkay era dela. Mais tarde, ela foi vista brigando com James durante a dança. Com a festa de dança, Monsieur Pierre anunciou uma Batalha de Tags e Miette e James formaram uma parceria contra Ash e Serena. Apesar do desgosto de James, Jessie severamente disse a ele para vencer a batalha, mas ele perdeu, levando-a a ela e seu Gourgeist comendo da mesa atrás deles por frustração. Em uma operação explosiva!, Jessie, James e Meowth foram vistos entrando em contato com Giovanni e os informaram sobre o Equipe Flare e um poderoso Pokémon que pode exibir vários Formes. Intrigado, Giovanni atribuiu a eles a tarefa de capturar o Pokémon. Enquanto o trio procurava por Squishy, eles encontraram outro Pokémon parecido com Squishy, mas com um núcleo azul e os cientistas do Equipe Flare, Aliana e Mable. Depois que James Inkay danificou com sucesso o dispositivo usado pelo Equipe Flare para capturar Z2, Jessie enviou seu Gourgeist para atacar Mable's Weavile e Aliana's Druddigon com Seed Bomb que criava fumaça, permitindo que o Equipe Rocket fugisse com Z2. Ela e seus companheiros de equipe foram novamente confrontados pelo Equipe Flare, mas, apesar de lutar bem, seu Gourgeist acabou sendo nocauteado. Mais tarde, ela testemunhou a transformação do Z2 em seu Forme de 50% para lutar contra os Pokémon do Team Flare e, mais tarde, o Charizard de Alain. Quando o Pokémon da Ordem perdeu, ela e seus colegas de equipe saltaram na frente do Z2 para resgatá-lo do Team Flare, mas acabaram sendo detonados por Mable's Weavile e Aliana's Druddigon. Em Master Class Is in Session!, tendo ganho as duas Princess Keys necessárias para entrar na Master Class, ela entrou na Master Class Showcase de Gloire City Pokémon. Na primeira rodada, ela se apresentou contra Nini e Concetta, onde deslumbrou a platéia com Shadow Ball de seu Gourgeist. Quando a segunda parte do primeiro turno começou, ela escolheu fazer uma série de poses com seu Gourgeist, enquanto Nini e Concetta apelavam para o público, mas depois se juntaram aos apelos, comandando Shadow Ball de seu Gourgeist, que envolveu o palco em uma fumaça lilás. Devido a seus apelos, ela conseguiu avançar para a próxima rodada em que participou com Meowth e chegou aos três primeiros semifinalistas. Jessilee pareceu satisfeita quando Monsieur Pierre anunciou as regras para a semifinal no próximo episódio, alegando que ela apenas precisa fazer o que tem feito desde então. Apesar de apresentar uma boa performance com Meowth e seu Gourgeist, ela foi derrotada e, apesar do medo de seus parceiros, não pareceu triste com isso, mas feliz por Kalos ver sua beleza. Quando a Master Class terminou, ela foi vista andando pela cidade de Gloire silenciosamente, fazendo com que James, Meowth, Inkay e seu Pokémon se preocupassem e temam sua ira. No entanto, ela encolheu os medos e decidiu que só queria lhes dar um banquete, que será financiado por James, por apoiá-la. Ela, juntamente com seus colegas de equipe e Wobbuffet, trabalhou como assistentes de Malva durante a Conferência Lumiose de A League of His Own! to Down to the Fiery Finish!, com o objetivo de ganhar dinheiro e capturar qualquer Pokémon forte na Liga Kalos. No entanto, eles não ficaram muito satisfeitos com seus empregos e acharam que estavam trabalhando demais; apesar disso, eles não deixaram o emprego. Na Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, eles fizeram questão de roubar os dois finalistas, Ash e Alain, Pokémon após a batalha, mas não puderam executar seu plano devido ao Equipe Flare causando estragos em Lumiose City. Quando Malva decidiu abandonar a transmissão e confrontar Lysandre em A Towering Takeover!, Jessie, como Jessimurrow, começou a narrar a calamidade, até que a transmissão foi interrompida pelo Equipe Flare. Em Coming Apart at the Dreams!, ela, disfarçada de repórter, partiu com suas colegas de equipe, Serena, Mairin e Professor Sycamore, em direção ao Lysandre Labs, na tentativa de dominar a base e derrubar o Equipe Flare. Eles chegaram ao Lysandre Labs em O Herói Certo para o Trabalho Certo!, onde um ataque surpresa do Drapion de Celosia fez com que ela e seus colegas de equipe ficassem furiosos o suficiente para remover seus disfarces e enfrentar Celosia e Drapion com seu Gourgeist. No episódio seguinte, ela finalmente derrotou Celosia e Mable com seu Wobbuffet, e depois que o Giant Rock se transformou em um Zygarde, fugiu do Lysandre Labs junto com seus colegas de equipe no helicóptero. Ela passou a relatar todo o evento em torno do Rock, enquanto o seguiam no helicóptero a caminho da cidade de Anistar, e, como seus colegas de equipe, ficou totalmente surpreso ao ver os sete Líderes de Ginástica e o Campeão de Kalos Diantha chegarem ao local para lidar com o problema. Rocha gigante. Mais tarde, ela ajudou Ash e Alain a se infiltrar na Rocha Gigante, enviando seu Gourgeist em Formando uma União Mais Perfeita! para combater o megálito Zygarde. Uma das raízes, no entanto, explodiu ela e seus colegas de equipe do helicóptero, mas foram salvos pelo Gardevoir de Diantha. Após o desastre, ela e seus colegas de equipe reivindicaram o único crédito por derrotar o Equipe Flare para Giovanni. No primeiro dia do resto da sua vida!, ela e Gourgeist participaram de uma Exposição realizada em Lumiose City, planejada especificamente para ajudar os cidadãos a se recuperarem da escuridão do desastre, espalhando felicidade e emoção. Sun & Moon series Em Loading the Dex!, o trio chegou à região de Alola para obter alguns Pokémon Alolan raros para Giovanni, além do Pikachu de Ash, que eles ficaram surpresos ao encontrar na Ilha Melemele. Eles também deixaram Inkay e Gourgeist para trás na sede. Eles aliaram-se a um Mimikyu, que odiava Pikachu, mas no final do episódio, um Bewear selvagem sequestrou Jessie e James. Em First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style !, o Bewear cuidou do trio, dando-lhes comida e abrigo em seu esconderijo. Jessie usou a bola de luxo de James para capturar Mimikyu. Foi revelado em The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! que Jessie não gosta da secretária de Giovanni, Matori, que regularmente mostra uma atitude desdenhosa e condescendente em relação ao trio e age como se ela fosse a chefe deles. Jessie, por sua vez, vê Matori como uma figura rival e até a chama de "quatro olhos". Em A Seasoned Search!, o trio completou sua base secreta na cova dos Bewear. Em A A Team-on-Team Tussle!, o trio, ao aprender sobre o Z-Moves, começou sua busca por um Z-Crystal. Eles descobriram um Darkinium Z em um ninho de Alolan Rattata e Raticate, liderado por um Totem Raticate, e tentaram recuperá-lo. No entanto, eles foram interceptados por membros do Equipe Skull, também após o mesmo Z-Crystal. Finalmente, depois de um confronto com a outra equipe e com o Pokémon Totem, o trio obteve o Z-Crystal para si. Em Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, foi revelado que Jessie tem uma queda por Oluolu, uma famosa jogadora de Pokémon Base da Ilha Melemele. No episódio, ela, junto com seus colegas de equipe, jogou Pokémon Base contra Ash e seus colegas de classe em um esforço para conseguir o autógrafo de Oluolu, mas perdeu. Apreciando um bom jogo, Oluolu ofereceu a Jessie seu autógrafo de qualquer maneira; no entanto, Bewear avançou e levou a Equipe Rocket antes que ela pudesse aceitá-la. Em Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie enviou Mimikyu para lutar contra Ash durante outra tentativa de roubar Pikachu, mas o Equipe Rocket foi rapidamente explodido. Isso separou Mimikyu e seu treinador de James, Meowth e Wobbuffet, além de rasgar o pano de Mimikyu no processo. Usando uma bolsa malasada, Mimikyu e seu treinador foram às compras para encontrar um substituto para o seu trapo, mas o Pokémon Disfarce ficou irritado com as diferentes roupas de Jessie e saiu correndo da loja. Jessie convenceu Mimikyu a entregar seu pano a ela para um reparo. Mais tarde, quando ela abriu outra sacola de malasadas, um trio de Murkrow os roubou, mas também acidentalmente pegou o pano de Mimikyu. Jessie, no entanto, conseguiu recuperá-lo. Quando um rebanho maior de Murkrow retornou para um ataque, Mimikyu deslizou em seu trapo reparado e protegeu seu Trainer do rebanho. Mais tarde, o Equipe Rocket retornou a Ash para uma revanche. No entanto, Mimikyu ainda ignorou seus comandos para atacar Lycanroc e atacou Pikachu, deixando o Equipe Rocket aberto ao Continental Crush de Lycanroc, enviando-os voando até Bewear chegar para levá-los ao seu esconderijo. Em Alola, Kanto!, foi revelado que o Equipe Rocket voou para Kanto conforme as ordens da sede. No aeroporto, o trio notou Misty e Brock se encontrarem com Ash e seus colegas de classe e, depois de espionar a conversa do grupo, decidiram roubar Pokémon do laboratório do professor Carvalho e apresentá-los a Giovanni. No entanto, sua tentativa de roubar os Pokémon do grupo foi frustrada e eles foram levados de volta para Alola por Bewear em When Regions Collide!. Em Battle Royal 151!, Jessie entrou na Conferência de Manalo ao lado de James. Disfarçada de Jessina (em japonês: Musasina), Jessie estava entre os 151 treinadores que participavam da fase preliminar da batalha real. Apesar de pretender manter-se escondida e evitar a eliminação até o fim da batalha, Mimikyu continuou correndo pelo campo de batalha, atacando qualquer Pikachu que pudesse encontrar. No final, Jessie era um dos 16 treinadores ainda de pé no final da rodada. Os confrontos para a próxima rodada revelaram que ela estaria lutando contra James. No campo de batalha da verdade e do amor! Jessie e Wobbuffet lutaram com James e sua Mareanie. Totalmente confiante em sua própria vitória, ela permitiu que Wobbuffet agisse como quisesse, o que ele fez repetidamente usando Counter e Mirror Coat contra o Spike Cannon e a Sludge Bomb de Mareanie. No entanto, Mareanie finalmente conseguiu derrotar Wobbuffet com uma implacável barragem de Spike Cannon, depois que James ganhou uma nova determinação de vencer, eliminando Jessie da competição. Característica Ela tem uma rivalidade de longa data com Cassidy, outro membro do Equipe Rocket. Jessie parece ter uma preferência especial por Pokémon parecidos com serpentes, possuindo um Arbok e um Seviper. No The Ninja-Poké Showdown, ela expressou uma preferência pelos Pokémon do tipo Veneno em geral. Embora vários Pokémon do tipo Bug e Ghost tenham aparecido em sua equipe desde então, incluindo Yanmega e Mimikyu. Jessie é propensa a vaidade e raiva explosiva. Ela valoriza sua aparência e fica furiosa quando seu rosto ou cabelo está danificado, como em The Tower of Terror, Don't Touch That 'dile!, Uma Cauda com Torção, Maxxed Out!, Uma Ascensão Meteórica à Excelência !, Um para o Goomy!, e Bons Amigos, Grande Treinamento!. Quando isso acontece, ela pode fazer coisas como derrotar um Pokémon como Meowth ou seu Seviper. Além disso, Jessie fica furiosa quando alguém insulta sua beleza chamando-a de velha, como o episódio The Battling Eevee Brothers, quando Misty chama Jessie de "velha bruxa" (japonês: oba-san). Essa é uma característica que ela compartilha com James, que odeia ser chamado de homem velho. Ela também fica irritada (em comparação com seus companheiros, que geralmente ficam deprimidos quando falham em alguma coisa) quando as missões fracassam ou são fracassadas, o que é algo comum. Às vezes, sua raiva também mostra assustar James e Meowth, geralmente quando eles a esperam ou se ela realmente perde a paciência. Essa raiva intensa foi demonstrada na Liga Indigo, nas Ilhas Orange e em parte dos arcos da história da Johto League. No entanto, suas birras se tornaram menos frequentes e eruptivas nos próximos arcos da história. Embora ela seja muito incompetente quando se trata de roubar Pokémon, Jessie acaba se tornando uma artista altamente talentosa e uma semi-finalista de Master Class. De fato, depois que ela perde para Serena, ela fica muito feliz com seu progresso constante, em vez de continuar com seus devaneios habituais ou chorar como os outros. Durante seu tempo em Hoenn, Jessie revelou-se uma ex-coordenadora de Pokémon e re-assumiu esse papel ao longo de seu tempo na região, mas quase todas as vezes que se apresentou terrivelmente. Suas habilidades melhoraram bastante durante seu tempo em Sinnoh, durante o qual Jessie provou ser uma talentosa coordenadora. Suas habilidades e conhecimento dos concursos foram mostrados no Equipe Shocker!, onde Jessie criticou o desempenho de Dawn depois que o ataque de Ambipom provou ser uma distração. Jessie tendia a mostrar seus relacionamentos com seus Pokémon. Ela era consistentemente conhecida por seu estilo único e entusiasmo, literalmente se jogando em suas performances e ataques duradouros. Apesar de ter sido derrotada em muitas ocasiões, Jessie conseguiu vencer alguns concursos por conta própria, incluindo derrotar Kenny nas finais do Solaceon Contest e ser elogiada pela principal coordenadora Johanna por sua atuação vencedora no concurso de vizinhança. Em I Choose You! e The Power of Us Jessie apareceu em I Choose You!, que se passa em uma continuidade diferente da série principal. Ela apareceu disfarçada com James e Meowth em um Pokémon Center, sendo procurada por roubar Pokémon. Quando um treinador que acabara de lutar contra um Entei correu para dentro do Pokémon Center, o Team Rocket interveio na conversa e decidiu caçar Entei. Enquanto procuravam Entei na floresta, eles foram explodidos por um Onix furioso. Nos jogos Jessie e James aparecem em Pokémon Yellow como chefes no jogo, chamados coletivamente de classe Rocket Trainer, e não por nome. Eles primeiro atacam o jogador no Monte. Moon enquanto tenta pegar um dos fósseis raros descobertos lá. Mais tarde, no Rocket Hideout de Celadon City, Jessie e James guardam o quarto de Giovanni. Durante esse tempo, quando o jogador os encontra, eles estão ansiosos por vingança depois que o Red quebrou seus planos no Mt. Moon. Eles mantêm o Sr. Fuji como refém na Torre Pokémon, atacando o jogador no sétimo andar. Finalmente, na Silph Co., em Saffron City, Jessie e James fazem sua última aparição, mais uma vez tentando impedir que o personagem principal chegue a seu chefe. Ao contrário do anime, Jessie e James não seguem o personagem principal e criam seus planos malignos para capturar Pikachu. No mangá Na série de mangás Ash & Pikachu, baseada no anime, Jessie aparece junto com o resto do trio do Equipe Rocket, James e Meowth. Esta seção é um esboço. Você pode ajudar a Bulbapedia expandindo-o. No mangá elétrico de Pikachu mangá Jessie aparece em O conto elétrico de Pikachu, juntamente com seus colegas de equipe James e Meowth. Sua primeira aparição é na excelente aventura de Pikachu. Ela, James e Meowth acompanham um grupo de Pokémon perdidos, incluindo Pikachu, para tentar encontrar a Vila Escondida. Quando eles chegam, ela e James tentam roubar os Pokémon que vivem na vila, mas eles são rapidamente expulsos por um Kangaskhan. Neste capítulo, ela usa um Ekans em batalha. A próxima aparição de Jessie é em You Gotta Have Friends. Ela e James tentam roubar um rebanho de Pikachu selvagem. Neste ponto do mangá, os Ekans de Jessie evoluíram para Arbok, embora sua evolução não esteja representada no mangá. Depois disso, Jessie e James começam a aparecer regularmente no mangá, seguindo Ash para o campeonato da Liga Pokémon no Platô Indigo e aplaudindo-o na Liga Laranja. Jessie, junto com James, parece manter uma amizade ou pelo menos conhecer Ash, pois ele faz o trio do Equipe Rocket entregar uma carta para sua mãe quando eles passam por Pallet Town em Epilogue: Wild Type. Neste capítulo do epílogo, ela é mostrada como um pouco mais velha, com um penteado mais curto. Enquanto no anime, a natureza do relacionamento de Jessie com James não é explicitamente declarada, no epílogo do mangá, James é mostrado confessando seu amor por Jessie. Eles são mostrados depois casados com Jessie visivelmente grávida. Como muitas personagens femininas do mangá, Jessie é retratada com um busto enorme, embora isso seja editado para a tradução em inglês da VIZ Media. CEONY, Inc. Company Em Início de Outubro de 2007, nos histórias de quadrinhos foi ocupava no excluído em 2019, Rocketshipping. Nas adaptações do filme Filmes na era 2009, 2015, 2018 e 2019. RocketShipping ''(2009) Jessie e James formato de deu vontade no Rocketshipping ''O Curioso de Paixão no Amor 2 & 3 tem no texto, Filmes em 2019.